How Fireflies Know They Are Loved...
by Darth Mer-Mer
Summary: Yep, it's cute...Kagome has to deal with the concept of being happy when she and Inuyasha meet Suzuko and Shukumaru from Fire Tripper. Could Kagome every be happy in the Feudal Age? Would Inuyasha prefer daughters or sons? Please R&R, Love you all!


Hi, minna! I wanted to write a cute story combining the characters from R.Takahashi's Fire Tripper Rumic World story and Inuyasha. I hope you have seen Firetripper, it's sorta like a precursor to her work on Inuyasha. If you haven't, don't despair, it explains it in the story! Other quick notes, in Fire Tripper, the girl's name was Suzu (Bell) and then she was called Suzuko (Delightful Child). Kane is the word for temple bell. And Wan-wan is the sound Japanese children think dogs make when they bark. It would be like us saying "Woof, woof." It'll make sense soon… Please leave feedback or else I'm in the dark! Love you all, I own no one, they only live under my bed, catching fireflies at night. Darth Mer-Mer. Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
How Fireflies Know They Are Loved…  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, I don't think that there's any shards around here…" Kagome's voice trailed off as Inuyasha leaned heavily against her back. He must be asleep again, she thought as she peddled her bike down towards a clearing. His rhythmic breathing signaled that he was indeed asleep. Kagome smiled softly. "You must have stayed awake all night keeping watch again, didn't you?" She shifted to make sure that he didn't fall off and sped up. The sooner they got to the clearing the sooner they could make camp. If he was tired enough to fall asleep on the bike, then they needed to take a break.  
  
She eased the bicycle to a stop, flipping the kick stand down with her foot. She reached behind her to shake Inuyasha's shoulder gently. "Inuyasha, wake up…"  
  
"I'm not asleep…" He mumbled, his eyes still closed, head nodding.  
  
Kagome laughed quietly. "Okay, Mister Not Asleep, I'm gonna go get some fire wood for the fire tonight, okay? You stay here and…well, just stay here." She watched as he slid off the bike and curled up on the ground beside her gigantic backpack.  
  
"Nnn'kay." He was asleep in a matter of seconds, curled in a tight ball. Lulled into dreamland by the murmuring of the nearby stream. His face was peaceful in the early summer light.  
  
Kagome just shook her head, brushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes and walked towards the nearest grove of trees. She looked up as the sunlight filtered through the trees and stretched. Taking a deep breath she marveled at the beauty around her. It was so different from the Tokyo she knew. It was cleaner and so much more beautiful, monsters and all. There were plenty of human monsters in her Tokyo that were ten times worse than the youkai here. She always felt at ease in this time, there were no tests hovering over her head, she did miss her family, but it was worth being away from them to be able to relax. Even if there was monster hunting involved, she never worried too much when Inuyasha was around. She frowned as she looked at her dirty school uniform. She would have to go back soon, her provisions were running low. Somehow the thought of going home through the well made her feel sad, like she didn't want to leave. She shook her head, hair flying in the summer heat. Were had that though come from? It wasn't like she could stay here forever.  
  
Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the woman behind her. "Um, excuse me?"  
  
Kagome jumped and whirled around. Behind her stood a very pregnant woman, a basket of mushrooms clasped in one hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here!" Kagome bowed as she apologized not noticing the strange way the woman was staring at her clothes.  
  
"That uniform…" She whispered, one hand going slowly to her throat.  
  
Kagome looked down, used to people thinking her outfit was strange. "I know, its so dirty!" She turned around.  
  
"That's Kujikan Junior High School's uniform…" She said as she dropped her basket to the ground, the mushrooms spilling to the forest floor. "Who are you?"  
  
Stunned, Kagome only stared at the woman. She was dressed in a plain cotton kimono, her hair pulled back off her young face. Her swollen belly pushed her simple obi up around her chest. Kagome pulled her eyes back to the woman's face. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. How did you know the name of my school?"  
  
"I used to live near there…I went to Senkougi High…" She reached out and clasped Kagome's hand in her own. "You're real, aren't you!? Did you come here from the future?" A smile slowly grew on her face. "How on earth did you get here?" She started to jump up and down like an excited child.  
  
Kagome only stared, still to shocked to speak. "I…uh…came through a well."  
  
"Oh, wow! That's so much better than how I got here!"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Oh," She waved her hand, as if it were insignificant. "Well, there was that big gas explosion and well, boom, here I am!" She grinned.  
  
"But that was five years ago…" She looked the young woman up and down. "How old were you when you then?"  
  
Her smile widened. "I was sixteen." She rubbed her belly, following Kagome's eyes. "This is my second child…" She looked around. "My daughter Kaneko is around here somewhere…"  
  
Meanwhile, at the clearing, Inuyasha was still dosing in the sunshine. A pair of very large, very inquisitive eyes surveyed the scene. A little girl, dressed in a light blue kimono with a bell attached at the side, grinned as she poked at Inuyasha's ears. The child found the results very funny. She'd poke at the soft fur, it would twitch away. She poked, it twitched. Poke, twitch. Poke-poke, twitch-twitch. She giggled, clear as the bell jingling at her waist. Pushing her bangs out of curious eyes, she puffed up her cheeks bravely, and climbed atop Inuyasha's back. Laughing she twisted the ends of his white hair up to tickle the edges of his ears.  
  
Drowsily, Inuyasha blinked his gold eyes. He felt his ears burn with pain as small hands finally gave up the temptation and grabbed them. Bolting up, he heard something roll back behind him. White hair flying as he whirled around, growling, he stopped suddenly as the small child rolled back up into a sitting position. The bell jangled. Blinking, he looked down…what in the world? He picked up the little girl by the back of her obi, letting her dangle and twist around as he examined her. Still tired, he said, "Kagome, did you shrink?"  
  
The little girl giggled, wiggling her hands towards him. "Doggie! Woof!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. Pointing at his chest he said, "Inuyasha."  
  
"Inu…wan-wan!" The bell tinkled as she kicked her small bare feet.  
  
"Uh, no…" He put her down and pushed her away. "Go home…" He tried to curl back up and sleep some more. To his chagrin, he felt the child climb back onto his back and make a nest in his hair. Growling he looked over his shoulder. "And just what do you think you are doing?" He sighed as he saw the little girl asleep on his back. Looking around for Kagome, he sighed. He'd have to wait until she got back to solve this problem. He slowly fell asleep as the child snored softly on his back.  
  
He was awakened five point two seconds later as a woman screamed. His eyes shooting open, he saw maternal fury in all it's glory charging towards him at full tilt. The last thought before the stars exploded in his head was that she was fast for someone as heavy with child as the woman was. He heard Kagome shout and then there was blackness.  
  
Kagome smiled as her new friend apologized for the fifteenth time. "It's okay, really! He's tougher than he looks…" She looked down, unsure of her own words as Inuyasha lay motionless on the sleeping mat of Suzuko's home. Kaneko poked at his ears one more time before her mother scooped her up into her arms. The tiny girl pouted as her mother sat her on the floor to play with a small wooden top. "You're house is very nice." Kagome said honestly, it was almost twice as large as Kaede's hut. The village they were in was very quaint and much like the village near the well. A large fence circled the parameter, it was the only reminder of the war.  
  
"Thank you." The young woman blushed and looked away. "My husband took over as the head of the village last year." She traced random characters in the dirt floor. "The rest of the people who live here built us this wonderful home as a thank you for defeating the bandit Red Horse."  
  
"My, your husband must be very strong!" Kagome exclaimed, then looked down at the still body of Inuyasha.  
  
She blushed deeper red. "He is, but he's also very kind." She looked up at Kagome. "He's protected me since I got her and has never stopped. I love him very much."  
  
Looking up, Kagome brushed a stray strand of her hair over her shoulder. "But how did you end up here?" Her hand absently went to brush Inuyasha's long hair out of his eyes.  
  
Suzuko sighed. "It's kind of complicated. It seems that I'm originally from this time, but during a fight with Red Horse when I was about Kaneko's age, the house caught on fire. A beam was going to fall on me, but I somehow teleported to the future. My parents found me in Ueno park and raised me. When I was sixteen, I was walking my neighbors' child, Shu home. He had had an operation for what he called 'apple'citis."  
  
"Oh! That's so cute!"  
  
Suzuko grinned, "I know! But before we got home, there was the gas explosion. When I woke up, I was near here in an abandoned battlefield. Bandits who were scavenging tried to attack me, but this boy saved me. I was so scared then I tried to attack him to get away!" She laughed. "Then he brought me back here. He had the cutest little sister and she had a bell exactly like the one I had when my parents found me."  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"That's right. I was really that that man's little sister. But I didn't realize that until I had fallen in love with Shukumaru. He protected me and even tried to help me find suitable clothes. It was then, in the storehouse as he was pulling out clothes they found on the battlefield that I saw Shu's shirt. I had brought the little boy with me back in time with me! For five straight days, I made Shukumaru take me back to the battlefield to look for Shu. I never found him…and before I realized I was really Shukumaru's little sister, I found myself falling in love with him." She looked over her shoulder at Kaneko. "Then Red Horse sent a warning to our village that he was going to attack us. The day of the attack, Shukumaru decided that I was to be his wife." Blushing she continued, "I really didn't have time to say anything before he went with the other men to fight. I realized after he left that I could be his sister…you see, the bandits made it to the village and set the house on fire. As I watched, Suzu, his sister disappeared just before a burning beam fell on her. Shukumaru fought with Red Horse. Just before Red Horse crushed Shukumaru with another burning beam, I managed to leap between them and teleport to my time again. Only this time, I took Shukumaru with me. After I carried him to my room, he tried so hard to kiss me." She blushed again as Kagome hung on her every word. "Since I believed I was his sister, I ignored his advances. I looked out the window and saw Shu. You see, we had teleported back to the morning before the gas explosion. I felt like I should send Shukumaru back and save Shu. I could never love Shukumaru like I wanted to since I was his sister. So I decided to treat his wounds first then save Shu. There were so many scars on Shukumaru's body…but then I saw one that was cleaner than all the other ragged ones."  
  
A new voice said, "I told her it was from my 'apple'citis. She figured out that I was really Shu, I had actually fallen ten years before her. I promised to protect her forever and then we came back here and got hitched." Leaning casually on the door frame was a slender young man, his dark hair pulled in a loose ponytail at the base of his skull.  
  
The little girl scrambled up and held out her arms. "Daddy!"  
  
The man swooped her up and smiled. "So who are our guests, Kane-chan?"  
  
"Inu wan-wan!" She pointed at the unconscious hanyou.  
  
Shukumaru raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Darling, what's this?"  
  
Suzuko grinned guiltily. "Kagome is from my time! Look!" She pointed at Kagome's outfit. "The boy is her…" She trailed off and looked at Kagome to finish.  
  
Kagome turned bright red. "He's the person I'm traveling with." She mumbled.  
  
"He protects her…" Suzuko whispered to her husband.  
  
"Oh." He grinned. "I see."  
  
Kagome fell silent and felt the blood rush to her face. Thankfully, she heard Inuyasha groan beside her. She quickly busied herself with wiping a cold cloth over his brow.  
  
Inuyasha came to and was greeted to the smell of hot food and the sight of Kagome leaning over him. She looked very pretty in the light filtering through the window, then the pain in his head registered. "Ittai! Dammit woman, that hurts!" He growled as Kagome's hands placed the cool cloth on his brow.  
  
"Well, I'm just trying to help!" Kagome huffed. She smacked the wet cloth over his face and sat back.  
  
Suzuko looked at her husband, when he nodded she took Kagome's hand. "There's the most beautiful waterfall close by. Would you like to wash your uniform and take a bath?" She motioned at her own hair. "I got a little sweaty after beating up your… traveling companion."  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha who was glaring up at her. "Of course." She narrowed her eyes, "And if you so much as think about peeping on me, I'll sit you ten times over."  
  
He tried hard to look disgusted. "Like I'd want to…" He twitched with pain as Kagome poked him hard in the head and then walked away with Suzuko scooping up the little girl as she went.  
  
At the stream, Suzuko eased her tired body into the cold water. "Ahh, that's so much better."  
  
Kagome swam over, her uniform drying in the sun on a nearby rock. "It must be hard for you being pregnant in this time!" She sat down in the water near Suzuko, letting the water flow over her shoulders.  
  
"It's not that bad…" She said as she fanned herself with her hand. "It's just really, really hot!" She laughed and pulled Kaneko closer to her. The little girl splashed happily, swimming after a minnow. "It's worth it for my family." She said quietly as she looked at her daughter. Her eyes filled with maternal pride and love. Absently rubbing her swollen belly she said, "I hope that this one is a boy. I know Shukumaru wants a son too." She smiled and looked back at Kagome. "So tell me about your…companion."  
  
Shukumaru and Inuyasha eyed each other warily. The warm summer wind blew through their silence. Shukumaru was the first to speak. "So, you wanna go watch them bathe?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
Filled with understanding the men walked with purpose together towards the waterfall.  
  
Kagome finished her story about how she had met Inuyasha. Suzuko smiled with understanding. "Well, you have the best of both worlds, being able to travel back and forth and all." She sighed as the water washed over her belly.  
  
"I guess. Don't you ever miss your time, Suzuko-san?" Kagome looked over, her memory of her own thoughts heavy on her mind.  
  
"Yes." She stated full of honesty. "But I look at all the blessing I have here and I know that I would never want to go back. I have a beautiful daughter, another baby on the way, a wonderful village filled with wonderful people, and above all the man I love."  
  
Kagome looked down at her reflection in the water. "How did you know that Shukumaru loved you?" She looked up as her hair swirled in the river current. "Sorry, that's a little personal isn't it?"  
  
Suzuko grinned as she reigned in Kaneko again. "I'll tell you what. I'll answer your question on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you have any Pocky in that huge backpack of yours?"  
  
Kagome nodded and grinned. "Of course."  
  
"Well, you know I get the munchies something awful, being pregnant and all. And I haven't had Pocky in almost five years." She smiled and Kagome smiled back.  
  
From their perch on the cliff, the boys watched with interest. Shukumaru raised an eyebrow. "Looks like someone has a crush on you, Dog-Boy."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing as he blushed deep red.  
  
"She looks like she could have children easily." He looked over. "She has nice hips."  
  
Inuyasha growled. Then considered killing the man as he watched Kagome climb out of the lake to retrieve something from her ten ton bag.  
  
"Don't worry, pal. I already have my women. Suzuko and Kaneko are all I need." He grinned.  
  
"Che, I'm not really the father type…" He blushed harder at the mental image of Kagome with child. It wasn't the first time he had though of her carrying his child. Her smooth stomach round with new life.  
  
Shukumaru smacked him hard on the back. "Nah, I didn't think I was either. Then I saw Kaneko and fell in love with her too. Ya don't really have a choice after you see them." He shrugged. "Having her was better than having a son any day. Although I'm worried about when she gets older. She's gonna be a cutie." He chuckled. "I guess I'll just have to fight the suitors to see who's good enough for her."  
  
Inuyasha scooted away slowly, this guy was scary.  
  
"So, what are you gonna do about your woman down there?" He pointed as Kagome sat back down in the water, handing her Almond Pocky over to the eager hands of Suzuko.  
  
"Nothing, look at me, I'm half demon." He looked down, pouting.  
  
Shukumaru rolled his eyes, "Look, it doesn't seem to matter to her." He waved his hand in the women's general direction. "And you obviously like her or else you wouldn't-"  
  
"Protect you. That's how you can tell if you are something precious to a man. He protects you." Suzuko said as she gobbled down the Pocky. "Gods, I had forgotten how good Pocky tastes." She grinned as her daughter nibbled daintily on the end of a stick, then shove the rest of it in her small mouth.  
  
Kagome fell silent.  
  
Suzuko smiled. "Well, does your Inuyasha, as you call him, protect you?"  
  
Kagome kept silent.  
  
"I see." Suzuko nodded her head. "You must be very special to him. Come on, it's okay to tell me! How do you really feel about him?"  
  
Inuyasha crept closer to hear Kagome's reply, Shukumaru close behind. Finally, he'd know how she really felt. He knew that she liked him, but it would be different to hear it from her as she told it to someone else.  
  
Suzuko looked up suddenly. "Shukumaru! You had better not be peeping at us!" She shouted as the leaves rustled at the crest of the cliff.  
  
Kagome gasped and hid under the water, letting it come up to her chin before she yelled, "Inuyasha, SIT!"  
  
He came crashing down the cliff, Shukumaru tangled in his kimono. Groaning as he hit the ground at full speed, Inuyasha turned his head. "It's not what you think!" A giant bolder was flying at his head. Shukumaru kindly pulled him away before his head was squished. Inuyasha returned the favor as Shukumaru's wife added her own boulder to the flight path. It slammed down two inches from their feet.  
  
Shukumaru laughed. "This time you do look like a mother, darling!"  
  
Suzuko blushed and tried very hard not to smile at her husband's antics. Kagome on the other hand was still fuming and about to yell a hundred sits at her 'traveling companion'.  
  
Before she could utter another syllable, a small stone hit Inuyasha squarely between the eyes. He fell back as Kaneko laughed. Shukumaru stared at his small daughter. "Honey, have you been teaching her to throw stones?"  
  
"Of course, she's gonna be a cutie when she grows up. We can't have her defenseless when the boys start to notice her."  
  
"Well, she has good aim."  
  
Inuyasha groaned and passed out for the second time in one day...  
  
Kagome sat by the fire, helping Suzuko cook as Kaneko crawled over Inuyasha's prone body. Shukumaru was outside talking to another villager about their guests. Suzuko looked lovingly at the shadow of her husband on the door curtain. Kagome silently watched as the love filled the young wife mother's face. Could her face ever look like that? So full of love and so peaceful even in the wartime? "You really love him don't you, Suzuko?"  
  
"More than almost anything…" Her face brightened as she called Kaneko to her side. The little girl climbed up into her mother's bulging lap and laid her tired head on her womb. Suzuko grimaced slightly.  
  
Kagome moved to her side, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," She smiled, face a little confused. "The baby's been kicking all day long, more than its ever kicked before." She sighed and went back to stirring the food.  
  
Kagome took one more concerned look at the woman then turned her attention to Inuyasha. There was a dark bruise on his forehead. She gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. "Hey, Inuyasha…wake up. Can you open your eyes?"  
  
He shifted under her hand, his rough coat sliding through her fingers. Unknown to her, her face filled with all the love that Suzuko's had had only minutes before. He slowly opened his eyes and reached for the sore place on his head. Grabbing his hand before he hurt himself by touching it, Kagome squeezed. "Don't, you're head's bruised." She looked down at him, her hair falling around her face, framing it like an ebony curtain. For a moment, she wondered why a faint blush appeared on Inuyasha's cheeks. Then she gasped and quickly let go of his hand. "Um…um, sorry…"  
  
He stared at her as she looked away, embarrassed. Flinching as she placed another cool cloth on his forehead, he reached out again and gently squeezed her wrist. "Um…thank you. For taking care of me…and all."  
  
Kagome smiled and squeezed back. "I don't mind." Then she blushed and slowly pulled away again. Kagome sighed, her heart was beating too fast. But that he could do that to her was one reason that she loved Inuyasha so much. The earlier thoughts of staying in the Feudal age forever, returned to her mind again. Suzuko had stayed and she was happy. She had someone who protected her and loved her. She had a family and she was only six years older than Kagome. Maybe if she-  
  
Behind them Suzuko gasped. Kagome whirled around as Inuyasha sat up. Suzuko was looking forlornly at her kimono, the bottom half was wet. "Oh, my." She tried very hard not to sound as scared as she was, her face deathly pale. "I think that my water has broken." Hobbling to the door she tried to call to Shukumaru before she collapsed.  
  
Kagome took command. Grabbing little Kaneko as she started to wail next to her fallen mother, she pushed the little girl into Inuyasha's arms. "Take her outside and stay with her! And get Shukumaru, tell him Suzuko's in labor. Have him call the midwife!"  
  
Without question, he toted the sobbing child outside. Casting one last look over his shoulder, as if to say good luck, he disappeared through the curtain.  
  
Four hours later, Suzuko's forehead was covered in sweat, hairs sticking to her flushed cheeks. Her breath coming in ragged gasps, she gripped the cloth of the kimono covering her thrashing body. Shukumaru looked at the midwife, the worry plain on his face. The old woman only shook her head. Kagome watched all of this from the other side of the hut. Suzuko screamed as the small child in her tried to come out. The midwife patted the young mother's hand, "Not yet, child, don't push."  
  
Shukumaru scooted around to hold his wife's other flailing hand. He brushed the sweaty hair from her face. "I'm here." Suzuko shuddered and curled around their clasped hands.  
  
Kagome stood, unsure of what she needed to do. She felt like she was spying on the couple. "Um, if you need anything, I'll be right outside." Quietly she looked at Shukumaru as he nodded his head, not looking at her, concentrating only on his pained wife.  
  
As Kagome slipped outside, she heard Suzuko shout, "That's it, you are NEVER touching me again!" Kagome felt a small smile pull on her mouth. If Suzuko had enough energy for shouting like that, everything would be fine. As she sat down on a pile of firewood outside the hut, she looked up to see Inuyasha and she stopped.  
  
He was laughing. He so rarely laughed that for a moment she was jealous of Kaneko. In the small field across the stream, Inuyasha had Kaneko on his shoulders and the two of them were chasing fireflies in the warm summer evening. Inuyasha looked more like an insane rabbit than a dog demon the way he was hopping around. Leaping up high, Kaneko shrieked with laughter on his strong shoulders as she cupped her hands together with an audible clap. "I got one, I got one!"  
  
Inuyasha landed and plopped her on the ground beside him. Crouched down he peered into her cupped hands. He made a surprised face and whispered to her like a conspirator. "Yep, there's one in there…" He leaned down and whispered something into her hands. "Okay, you can let him go now."  
  
Kaneko unfolded her hands and the small firefly flew away, high into the sky. It blended in with the stars as Inuyasha flopped back into the grass. Kaneko curled up beside him, her head propped against his shoulder. "What did you tell him?" She whispered in awe.  
  
Inuyasha's gold eyes flickered toward the little child. He stared up into the sky where the tiny bug had disappeared. "You really want to know?"  
  
Kaneko nodded as she absently braided a stray strand of Inuyasha's snowy hair. "Yeah, tell me?"  
  
"Well, I told him to go home and kiss his love."  
  
Kaneko collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Fireflies don't love, Inu wan-wan!"  
  
"All creatures can love."  
  
"Really?" Her bright eyes reflected the moon as she stared at him.  
  
He nodded solemnly. "But sometimes they don't know it unless you tell them."  
  
"Even fireflies?"  
  
"Especially fireflies, they aren't real smart you know." He peeked at her to see her look at him cynically. "But you have to tell them to kiss their love, or their love won't know that they are their love."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He smiled. "They have to kiss them so they know they are loved."  
  
She gasped, "I'll go tell them then!" He sighed as Kaneko trotted off to catch more glowing bugs to tell them they needed to go home and kiss their loves. Her giggles echoed in the still summer air.  
  
Kagome silently sat down next to Inuyasha. His eyes widened as he looked over at her. "Ka-kagome…how long have you been here?" Even by only the moonlight, Kagome saw his face turn bright red.  
  
"Long enough…That was really sweet, you know." She watched as Kaneko whispered hurriedly to firefly after firefly, running to catch the next unfortunate bug who didn't know how to show their love. The bell at her waist jingling all the while.  
  
"Well, my mom told me that story…it just seemed right to tell her too." He tried to sound nonchalant. "So how's it going in there?" He nodded towards the house, white hair falling over one eye.  
  
Kagome sighed, worry clear on her face. "I don't really know a lot about giving birth, but it must really hurt…" She glanced back. "But I think that Suzuko will be all right."  
  
Inuyasha was oddly silent for a few moment before asking, "Would you be scared to have a child?" He quickly looked away at Kaneko as Kagome stared at him shocked.  
  
"Uh…" She fiddled with the hem of her school uniform. "I really don't know."  
  
"Oh." He was silent for a few more moments. "I guess you'd really have to love someone to go through all that…" He motioned at the hut where Suzuko was cursing her husband again. "…all that pain."  
  
Kagome watched as Kaneko released another firefly and chased after another. "I think that it must be worth it. Just look at her…" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, she's a sweet kid." He followed the flight path of one of the glowing bugs before the child caught it.  
  
Kagome leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. He sat rigid for a moment and then relaxed. "You were really good with her. I think you'd be a good father."  
  
He snorted. "Whatever…who'd want a hanyou for a father?"  
  
"There's more to it than just who you are…I think it's who you become for your child that really counts." She sighed. "No one is a perfect parent before they even have a baby."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Kaneko was creeping back towards them. She pounced and grabbed at Inuyasha's ear, catching a firefly that was resting there. "GOT IT!" She cried triumphantly. Then whispered loudly into her fist, "You gotta kiss her to let her know you love her!"  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed as Kaneko pranced away after another bug. Kagome slowly looked at her skirt…maybe, just maybe living here was worth giving up all the conveniences of the modern world. Inuyasha silently draped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and behind them, the sound of a baby crying pieced the clear night air.  
  
The next day Kagome and Inuyasha bowed, thanking their host for letting them stay the night. Suzuko chuckled. "Sorry that it was so…eventful!" She said happily as Shukumaru played with his new daughter behind her. She held Kaneko close to her. "So, what do you think we should name your new sister, Kaneko?"  
  
Without the slightest hesitation Kaneko said, "Wan-wanko."  
  
Everyone laughed but Inuyasha. Suzuko shook her head, "Well, we'll see baby, we'll see."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha bowed low again. "Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're baby and you are all right!" Behind her, Inuyasha waved to Kaneko who smiled.  
  
As they left, Kagome felt Inuyasha lean back against her on the bike. "Inuyasha are you falling asleep again?"  
  
"No, I'm just thinking." He said quietly.  
  
"What about?" Kagome peddled harder up a slight incline.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, come on, tell me!"  
  
"Okay…" He leapt off the bike and landed gracefully in front of it. Leaning over the handle bars, he kissed Kagome, his eyelashes brushing her cheek. Before she could react he was gone again, back behind her on the bike, facing the way they had already come. "Well, lets go…that's what I was thinking about."  
  
Kagome silently began to peddle. A smile spreading over her face. "Hey, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think Shukumaru was upset the baby wasn't a boy?" She asked, touching her still lips, still warm from his kiss.  
  
"Nah, I'm sure he was thrilled. I know I want a daughter…" He started as he realized what he had said, face bright red, "W-what I mean was…well. I mean-"  
  
"We can call her Wan-wanko!" Kagome laughed and coasted down the hill, wind flowing around the two of them.  
  
The End 


End file.
